


My pet forever

by Lyallwolfart



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Kidnapping, This is mostly for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 23:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21310351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyallwolfart/pseuds/Lyallwolfart
Summary: Toothless is ready to leave Berk but it can’t leave his best friend behind so he comes up with a plan to keep hiccup close forever
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	My pet forever

Toothless watched hiccup look towards the end of the cliff where his mate had flown off with all the dragons of berk. he looked down sadly at the idea of leaving his best friend behind before an idea came to his head. His ears perked up as he bounded to hiccup nuzzling him gently before taking off to catch up with the lightfury.

3 days had passed since toothless and the dragons left. It made hiccup sad and conflicted. He missed his bud, and it felt weird without him around. He had stepped outside and headed towards the grea thall nodding and waving to any passing vikings when suddenly a familiar shriek howled through the air.   
hiccup looked up just in time to see toothless, the lightfury hovering behind him, dive towards him claws out. The dragon snatched the young chief and quickly turned around carrying back out towards the ocean, leaving panicking berkians behind. 

Toothless was proud, he has his friend! He flew back to the hidden world dipping down into the hole and continuing forward towards his rock before dropping hiccup on it. He placed a paw on the boys head and rubbed his head fur before making an announcement to the other dragons that hiccup was his to keep and not to be harmed. Yes this is his human now and will be his forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I’ve wanted to see something like this for a while. So I simply wrote it, not sure how others feel about it but I’m willing to hear!


End file.
